In the wire screen in which the net is made openable/closable by the lateral pull, the net guide which goes in and out, in compliance with an opening-and-closing of the above net, from the lower end of the movable frame or the fixed frame, that is attached to both ends of the net, to and from its inside, and which is introduced out along the lower end of the net concerned under the stretched state to thereby guide that lower end, is hitherto publicly known as disclosed in Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2 for instance.
The net guide described in the above Patent Document 1 is one which is constituted from plural resin-made guide pieces formed approximately like a U-letter by a bottom part along the lower end of the net and a standing wall part which stands up along an outer face of the net concerned, and a flexible tape-like member for connecting those guide pieces, and in which the guide pieces are connected by inserting the above tape-like member through an insertion part, of the above tape-like member, provided along bottom parts of the guide pieces, and fixing the guide pieces in both ends to the tape-like member concerned.
On the other hand, in the above Patent Document 2, there is disclosed one in which the above net guide is constituted as a connection-like body connected in order by a fitting between a protrusion and a hole in a rigid unit.
However, as to the net guides of the above Patent Documents 1 and 2, in both of them, since there is made such that the net guide can be bent in order to introduce it from the lower end of the movable frame or the fixed frame to its inside but cannot be bent in other direction, there has been an issue that if a foot or other thing is caught by the net guide introduced-out to a lower part of the net and a strong force or impact acts on it, the net guide is simply disassembled or damaged.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-201796 Gazette    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2000-145314 Gazette